To Save A Marine
by RoleModel2
Summary: When is it, when your own life is less important then someone elses. H&M Shipper of course!


Disclaimer: Don't own em'.  
  
Hope you enjoy. Cause I loved writing it.  
  
HARM AND MAC FOREVER!!! YEEE HA!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews people. It means a lot to me. Much love to you all!  
  
JAG- To Save A Marine  
  
JAG Head Quarters  
  
1556 Local  
  
"Everyone out!" The admiral yells as people are frantically running around.  
  
"What's going on admiral?" Harm asks panicked.  
  
"There's a fire, it started down in the library and its spread fast, I need you to exit now." The admiral says pushing him towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait wait, where's Mac?" Harm asks stopping the admiral.  
  
"I believe she is outside already, go now commander!" the admiral says pushing him down the stairs.  
  
~~Outside in the Parking Lot~~  
  
"Mac! You out here!" Harm shouts through the crowds of people and firemen. "Mac! Where are you!"  
  
"Commander!" Harriet yells running over.  
  
"Harriet! Where's Mac!?" Harm asks panicked.  
  
"I don't know sir, I didn't see her come out." Harriet says worried. "I was looking for her to sir."  
  
"Shit. Bud have you seen Mac?" Harm asks loudly.  
  
"No sir, I believe she was in the bathro—"Bud then stops as he sees Harm run for the building.  
  
"Sir, you can't go in here." One of the firemen says pushing him back.  
  
"I have to go in there my partners in there!" Harm screams trying to push the man out of the way.  
  
"What's going on here?" The admiral asks walking over.  
  
"Sir...Mac's still up there." Harm says his voice cracking.  
  
"Commander if she is still there I doubt she is still alive." The admiral says touching his arm.  
  
"No! She's still alive. And I'm gonna go get her." Harm says pushing his hand of his arm.  
  
"No your not commander, and that's an order." The admiral says firmly.  
  
"No offense sir, but there is no way in hell I am staying down here." Harm says punching the fireman and running into the burning building.  
  
~~ Inside JAG Head Quarters ~~  
  
"Mac! Where are you!" Harm yells dodging falling ceiling parts.  
  
"Mac Answer me damnit!"  
  
Harm walks over towards his office and sees a body trapped under his broken desk.  
  
"Mac!" Harm yells running over to her.  
  
Harm lifts the desk off her but burns his hand in the process.  
  
"Damnit!" Harm yells then returns his attention to Mac.  
  
"Mac, sweetheart open your eyes, look at me." Harm says gently but firmly.  
  
"Harm?" Mac asks drozzy  
  
"Yeah, its me, I'm gonna get you outta here marine, can you hang on to my neck?" Harm asks scooping her into his arms.  
  
"mm hmm." Mac replies wrapping her arms around his neck,  
  
"That's my girl, hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here." Harm says walking as fast as he can with her in his arms.  
  
A few seconds later, pieces of ceiling fall in front of their way out and blocks the door.  
  
"Damnit, damnit damnit damnit!" harm yells looking around.  
  
"What's wrong, what's going on?" Mac asks holding on tighter.  
  
"Nothing, we'll be okay." Harm says firmly.  
  
"Harm is that our exit?" Mac asks worried.  
  
"Yeah..." Harm says trailing off.  
  
"Commander Rabb is that you?" A fireman yells through the ceiling pile.  
  
"Yeah! And I have the colonel here with me. We can't get out the ceiling fell right before we got here." Harm yells holding on to Mac tightly.  
  
"Alright, there is a window in the next room, we can get you out over there." The fireman yells.  
  
"Alright." Harm yells going into the next room. "Mac, I need you to stand up for me." Harm says gently placing on the ground.  
  
"Okay...it hurts so bad Harm." Mac says sadly and quietly.  
  
"I know Sarah, I'm going to get you out of her real soon." Harm says gently touching her cheek then returns to the window. "Okay, we're here."  
  
"How badly is she hurt?" the fireman asks.  
  
"Pretty bad, we need to get her out of here." Harm states firmly.  
  
"Commander...we only have time to get one of you out if we are lucky, this building is about to collapse." The fireman states pointing up. "So, come on commander, that's you."  
  
"No way in hell I'm leaving her." Harm says firmly.  
  
"Commander you out rank her, and you're less hurt. Now come here now." The fireman says firmly.  
  
"Hell no. Your taking Mac." Harm says firmly and walking over to Mac.  
  
"Hey sweetie, its time to get you to safety." Harm says lifting her back into his arms.  
  
Harm stands on a piece of chair and slowly places her through the window.  
  
"Here she comes!" The fireman yells. "hurry the building is about to collapse!"  
  
The fireman grabs her.  
  
"Harm?" Mac asks looking around. "Where's Harm? Harm! Get out its gonna collapse!"  
  
"I can't Sarah." Harm says sadly.  
  
"No Harm you have to get out!" Mac yells with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you Sarah." Harm says with his own tears falling now.  
  
"I love you too Harm, please don't leave me!" Mac yells crying openly.  
  
"I will always be with you, always." Harm says with a brief smile.  
  
"Come on ma'am." The fireman says pulling her to safety.  
  
Just then the building starts to fall down and Harm tries to jump out the window while its collapsing.  
  
"Harm!" Mac yells pleading and running over to the rubble a few minutes later.  
  
"Did you see him jump out ma'am?" the fireman asks gently.  
  
"I don't know, why was he still in the building anyway?" Mac asks crying on the ground in front of the rubble.  
  
"He wasn't, he went back in there for you ma'am." The fireman says gently.  
  
"What...but..."  
  
"We found him sir!!" One of the other firemen yell.  
  
"Harm?!" Mac yells standing up.  
  
"Commander, can you hear me?" the admiral asks as the firemen remove the pieces of the building on him.  
  
"huh Mac?" Harm says droozy.  
  
"No she's right here."  
  
"Harm? Oh my god Harm!" Mac runs over and places his head in her lap and runs her hand gently through his hair.  
  
"Hey there marine." Harm says smiling briefly then starts coughing.  
  
"Shh, I love you Harm." Mac says kissing his forehead.  
  
"I love you too." Harm says smiling.  
  
The End!  
  
$#$ Harm and Mac Forever!!! You know it!!! $#$  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


End file.
